


False God

by leavemeinpeace10



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 1 shot, Make Up, Sweet, fight, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemeinpeace10/pseuds/leavemeinpeace10
Summary: Inspo: False God by Taylor SwiftAfterglow by Taylor SwiftAfter a long day of being unfaithful, a certain farmer comes home to her husband, Shane. It’s clear that they’ve both been unfaithful and something’s been missing from their relationship. But will they decide to try to make it work?
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 3





	False God

The farmer, Austin arrived home at around 1:00 a.m. She usually didn’t do it on purpose, but she had stayed in the mines a little later than usual... for reasons. Austin had lived in Stardew Valley for years. She had a sprawling farm and lots of friends in the village. She also had a husband...

Austin opened the always-creaky door to her cozy living room. But it didn’t bring Austin any relaxation anymore. Now it pained her, bringing back happier memories of the person she decorated it with. 

Tonight it had an air of a confrontation. 

The light from the fireplace illuminated the man sitting in the chair in front of it. Shane Daniels. The town knew him as the former drunk, or the former sad drunk for those that knew him better. 

Austin, after months of pushing him, now knew him as the man that didn’t have his alcoholism _define_ him. Now it was an underlying issue of their weathered marriage. But, Austin also knew that Shawn was fiercely loyal, will watch the Tunnelers every Sunday afternoon until the day he dies, and had a wicked sense of humor when he was in the right mood. Austin also noted a rare smile from him could lighten up all of Zuzu City, thrice over.

Too bad not even a ghost of his famed smile was on his face.

“Are Jas and James asleep now?” Austin tried to steer the conversation away to their four year old son and Shane’s goddaughter. Besides, even if they did end up fighting, the couple promised one another, they would do it so the children will never see. 

Shane looked at Austin blankly, “It’s 1:15 am, of course they’re asleep. Not that you would know.”

Austin started towards the bedroom, she was not going to deal with this right now.

”So who were you out with this time?” Shane called, “Sam or Harvey?”

Austin turned around, “Why don’t you call Emily?” she said spitefully.

Shane stood up, “Because I’m waiting day after day, night after night raising our kid and my goddaughter while you’re off doing work or running around with someone else.”

Austin turned to look away, “Shane you’ve been drinking.”

“What does that have to fucking do with anything?!” Shane yelled.

This began another cycle, of yelling, accusing, and crying. This happened almost every night for a month. Shane’s been sleeping on the couch in their bedroom. 

“You always hold it over me that I drink!!!” Shane yelled. “It doesn’t mean you have power over me!”

“Bullshit!” Austin retorted, “You’re too drunk to-“

”This isn’t about me,” Shane interrupted, “It’s about fucking you. Maybe I have been drinking, but let me tell you something Austin, you have a perfect farm. I know-,” he was on the verge of tears now, “-you thought I would get better when we got married. But let me tell you, I am. Every day when you’re not around I am. I call my therapist. I spend time with the kids and the chickens. I’m sorry that my room is a bit messy, but that’s no reason for you to be shuffling through all the boys over town.”

Austin paused. Shane was talking calmly and trying not to have his voice speak so shakily.

”So,” he continued, “I know that... I can’t force you to be happy. I know that you deserve so much better than me, I won’t pretend. After all, without you, I’d still be stuck in a miserable abyss of worry and self-doubt. It’s clear you don’t love me anymore.”

Shane flung himself down in a chair, his face in his hands. Austin stood on the opposite side of the room, stunned.

After what seemed like forever Austin replied sadly, “No, you don’t love me anymore.” 

Then again Austin’s anger gained more momentum, “You didn’t love me as much as I love you!!!” 

Shawn pulled his face out of his hands, unimpressed, “Where the hell would you get that from?”

Austin sat down, “I’m a lot more uptight than you. I’m more of a neat freak than you. Emily is so... free. Before me, there was her always at the bar and when you came home and wouldn’t tell me where you were...”

Shane sat down beside her, reached his hands out to cup Austin’s face, “I’ll always love you. Only you Austin.”

Austin and Shane’s hands intertwined. The townsfolk often thought it was Shane who was saved by Austin. Austin trying to fix Shane. They were very wrong in fact. They were the only ones with similar pasts, they understood one another the most. Where Austin was weak, Shane was strong and vice versa. 

”You know,” Austin began, “I think the valley called to me on destiny. But it was luck that brought me to you.” This was something she often told Shane, given the right mood. Austin leaned in, “But I’m willing to put in the hard work to make this work. I love you. I want only you. Always.”

”Always,” Shane replied.

On a feeling of nostalgia to beers on the dock and a newfound understand. Their lips met.


End file.
